


The Cute Target Cashier

by orphan_account



Series: NullData's binge of Tree Bros [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Actually Really Short, Cashier! Evan, M/M, casual costumer connor, evan's having a hard time, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor normally didn't go to Target, but after some convincing from Zoe; He goes, but he didn't know what he was getting himself into.





	1. Chapter 1

"Connor please!" Pleaded Zoe as she tried to convince him to shop with her at Target.

"Zoe, no."

"I'll buy all the nail polish you put in the cart?"

Connor inhaled, his sister sure knew how to bribe him.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Zoe cheered, taking his hand, "Now lets get out of here." She muttered as she dragged him out of the house.

"Why do you want me to go to Target anyway?"

"Shh." She pushed him into the passenger seat and got in the driver's.

* * *

 

Connor soon ran off from Zoe and put a shit ton of nail polishes into a basket, grinning mischievously. _She's gonna regret trying to bribe me with this._

He got all colors of the rainbow and other shades, and black, a shit ton of expensive blacks. He also got some clear coating, and ran to meet up with Zoe.

"I'm done getting my shit." He says smugly. 

"You little bitch." Zoe growled jokingly, dragging him to the checkout. 

"This is the cute cashier with a bi pride p-" She stopped speaking when she noticed the yelling unsatisfied customer. 

"This said it was only $3!" 

"M-Miss, t-the c-computer s-says the g-game i-is $20." The before mentioned cute boy with a bi pride pin was trembling and on the verge of tears, but Connor also observed the name tag said 'Evan'.

"Bullshit! The price tag said it was $3!"

Connor remembered one of the extremely low quality nail polishes being $20. So he calmly stepped in,

"You should be calling the shit you're spewing bull, one of the low quality nail polishes was $3 last time, but today I saw it with a $20 price tag, so you clearly switched them, dimwit."

Evan looked grateful, but a tear slipped out. The woman was fuming, "Y-You have n-no proof!"

Connor grabbed the nail polish and showed the price tag, "Miss this is counted as a fucking rip-off, so get your pathetic scheme out of here before I continue to call you out, much more harshly."

"Fine!" The woman cried, fleeing the scene. 

He turned to Evan, "Hey, you okay? Did she hurt you?"

He shook his head, "I-I mean, I'm o-okay, s-she d-didn't h-hurt m-me though." 

Connor set his shit down, "That's good, now may I check these out?"

Evan nodded, scanning them. "T-That'll be $120.69."

He looked over at Zoe and made a gesture saying, 'Give me.'

She sighed and handed him $121. Connor payed, and he obtained Evan's number in the end. 

 


	2. simple texting

_Today 3:20_

**[Connor]:** hey its the guy from target checked out a shit ton of nail polish

 **[Evan]:** Oh, hi! I never got your name.

Connor bit his lip, he couldn't get cuter, could he?

 **[Connor]:** its connor, and if you didn't know it, what do you have it set to right now??

 **[Evan]:** Uh.

_Evan sent a screenshot._

**[Connor]:** hottie?? wow I'm flattered ;)

 **[Evan]:** Shut up, or I'll block your number, Connor.

 **[Connor]:** ;(

 **[Evan]:** Dammit, fine.

 **[Connor]:** anyway wanna get some ice cream and go to the old apple orchard?

 **[Evan]:** As long as I get the free ice cream.

 **[Connor]:** offended, you don't want this hot ass ;(

 **[Evan]:** Give me some free ice cream and I'll decide.

 **[Connor]:** ;((

 **[Evan]:** Fine, I'm in it for your slightly narcissistic hot bod.

 **[Connor]:** there we go, what about at 5? I'll pick you up.

 **[Evan]:** Okay, see you then! :)

Connor grinned and then giggled, the sass was gone but he was as cute as ever.


End file.
